Card Back
Card Backs are used to decorate the backs of your hard-earned cards , each with unique art and a unique way to acquire them. Both players' card backs are visible while dueling. You earn card backs by fulfilling various criteria, such as playing in Ranked mode and achieving a rank of at least 20. You will be rewarded with a new card back once the month's season comes to a close if you have met this criteria. Card Backs are purely decorative and does not affect the cards in any way other than changing the look on the reverse side of the cards. Card Backs Collection Manager The card back collection can be found in the Collection Manager. You can set a card back per deck you have built. If no card back has been selected for the specific deck, your favorite card back will be used. Set a card back as your favorite by selecting the card back (right click on desktop), and then selecting 'Make Favorite'. If no favorite has been selected, the 'Classic' card back will be selected. Available These card backs are currently or will be obtainable for all players. Card back-Default.png|Classic Hearthstone's default card back The only card back you'll ever need. MagniCardback1.png|Magni Purchasing the Magni Bronzebeard Warrior skin As the eldest of the three Bronzebeard brothers, Magni always got the coolest toys. He always shared, though! Card_Backs_-_Rewards_-_Skins_Purchase_-_Alleria.png|Alleria Purchasing the Alleria Windrunner Hunter skin When she wants to shoot an apple on your head, you don't have to worry. Unless you're an orc. Card_Backs_-_Rewards_-_Skins_Purchase_-_Medivh.png|Medivh Purchasing the Medivh Mage skin He certainly has a thing for crows and ravens. WinterVeilWreath.png|Winter Veil Wreath December 2015 play in Hearthstone ShamanThrall.png|Shaman Thrall Season 21 - December 2015 LoveisintheAir.png|Love is in the Air Season 22 - January 2016 TaurenThunderbluff.png|Tauren Thunderbluff Season 23 - February 2016 ;Adventures and Expansions Naxx Heroic Card Back MOD.jpg|Heroic Naxxramas Complete Curse of Naxxramas on Heroic mode You can tell a lot about an Abomination by his stitching. This one just screams "insane". Literally. Blackrock Mountain Heroic Card Back.jpg|Nefarian Complete Blackrock Mountain on Heroic mode You didn't actually believe someone named "Lord Victor Nefarious" wasn't up to anything nefarious, did you? LOECardBackHeroic.png|League of Explorers Complete League of Explorers on Heroic mode ;Matches and esports CardBackGold.jpg|Fireside Play three matches against another player on the same network, with at least three players total on that network. A generous gift from the Innkeeper. He loves to see his guests having a good time together. Card_Backs_-_Rewards_-_Tournament_-_Golden_Celebration.png|Golden Celebration High level finish in approved eSports events Solid gold, baby. Tespa Card Back.jpg|Dalaran Flame Available to active members of a TeSPA ("The eSports Association") local chapter with at least 25 members. Mascot of Dalaran University. Rarely seen, because no one ever shows up to football games there.|link=http://tespa.org/blog/2014/09/23/tespacardback/ CardBackStone.jpg|Legend Achieving "Legend" rank in Ranked Play mode Wow. Hardcore. CardBackPowerCore.jpg|Power Core Acquired by attending select Hearthstone eSport events. We can feel the energy in the air. And it's coming from... YOU! ;Promotions Card back-Warlords.png|Warlords Purchase reward for "World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor" Collector's Edition and Digital Deluxe Edition HOTSCardBack.jpg|Heroes of the Storm Acquired during the Heroes of the Storm cross promotion event. Hearthstone_Card_Back_Overwatch.png|Overwatch pre-purchase Overwatch Collector's or Origins edition No longer available These card backs are not obtainable any more. ;Achieving Rank 20 in Ranked play CardBackRed.jpg|Pandaria Season 1 - April 2014 Hearthstone is a very popular game in Pandaria. Official card game of the Shado-Pan! CardBackGreen.jpg|Black Temple Season 2 - May 2014 "Fel Flame Green" is always in fashion at the Black Temple. CardBackCloud.jpg|Colors of the Rainbow Season 3 - June 2014 Unfortunately, the rainbow generator can only produce oval rainbows. Gnomish technology still has a ways to go. Card back-Naxxramas.png|Naxxramas Season 4 - July 2014 The gooey center is Ooze slime. Don't lick it. Icecrown MOD.jpg|Icecrown Season 5 - August 2014 In the frozen heart of Icecrown Citadel, a hero's mettle will be tested. Bring a parka. Plundering Pirates Card Back.jpg|Pirates Season 6 - September 2014 Treasure. Grog. Hooks for hands. Way better than Ninjas! Hallows End Card Back.jpg|Hallow's End Season 7 - October 2014 The Hallow's End candy bucket! Or the Headless Horseman's spare head! Stick your hand in and find out. Goblin Card Back.png|Goblin Season 8 - November 2014 4 out of 5 goblins agree: This card back doesn't explode! Gnome Card Back.jpg|Gnome Season 9 - December 2014 This multifunctional device also works as a gnomish army knife, a show horn and a pass to the Deeprun Tram. Gnomish Ingenuity! Maraad Card Back.jpg|Maraad Season 10 - January 2015 Vindicator Maraad was a paladin of great courage and strength. Don't let the pretty pastel tones fool you. Lunar Card Back.png|Lunar New Year Season 11 - February 2015 Happy New Year! Card back-Ragnaros.png|Ragnaros Season 12 - March 2015 The Firelord is most often seen relaxing in his hot tub, even when he's trying to burn down the world. Card back-Cupcake.png|Cupcake Season 13 - April 2015 "Is that a cupcake on a cake?" you ask? Yes. Yes it is. NinjaCardBack.jpg|Ninja Season 14 - May 2015 Stealth. Style. Shurikens. Way better than Pirates! CardBackJune2015.jpg|Darnassus Season 15 - June 2015 Nestled in the boughs of a giant tree, Darnassus is the capital city of the night elves. Also home of the world famous Darnassus Kimchi Pie! DarkspearCardBack.png|Darkspear Season 16 - July 2015 Vol'jin's tribe, the Darkspear trolls, no longer practices cannibalism. Officially. TournamentCardBack.jpg|Tournament Grounds Season 17 - August 2015 All over The Grand Tournament's ground, you can find knights at jousting practice. Poor target dummies. So much senseless hay shed on the path to glory... CardBackExodar.jpg|Exodar Season 18 - September 2015 The capital city of the draenei is actually a dimensional ship that crash landed on Azeroth after traveling through the Twisting Nether. Despite its wonders and Velen's best efforts, its tourism industry is sluggish due to its remote location (and possibly also the man-eating mutant plants). CardBackHighmaul.jpg|Highmaul Season 19 - October 2015 LOECardBack.png|League of Explorers Season 20 - November 2015 ;Promotions Blizzcon 2014 Cardback.jpg|Blizzard 2014 Reward for buying a ticket or Virtual Ticket to BlizzCon 2014. The year Hearthstone was born. What a great year! Molten Core back.png|Molten Core Obtained by pre-ordering the Blackrock Mountain adventure The Molten Core of Azeroth and not a chocolate lava cake, unfortunately. Card-back-grand-tournament.png|The Grand Tournament Pre-purchasing The Grand Tournament card packs After the fall of the Lich King, it was suggested that we celebrate then go home. Those of us who stayed decided to continue the Tournament with a new mission: FUN! Card_Backs_-_Rewards_-_Galaxy_Gifts_promotion_-_Samsung_Galaxy_Gifts.png|Galaxy Gifts Samsung Galaxy Gifts promotion Gifts from the Galaxy! This card back is truly out of this world. BlizzCon2015.png|Blizzard 2015 Reward for buying a ticket or Virtual Ticket to BlizzCon 2015. Category:Gameplay